


But Still You Try To Force Feed Me

by DevilChild101



Series: Losing Oneself A Piece At A Time [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Crowley (Good Omens), Gabriel Being an Asshole (Good Omens), Gen, Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilChild101/pseuds/DevilChild101
Summary: Gabriel finds a punishment more fitting for the traitorous angel, Aziraphale. To the point where he wished he had died in hellfire.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Losing Oneself A Piece At A Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605904
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	But Still You Try To Force Feed Me

**Author's Note:**

> Song that inspired me to write this: Force Feed Me by Hoobastank  
> Beta'd by my gorgeous friend, Annabellemapel
> 
> Please enjoy

It was a lovely day. Aziraphale had a plan to read for a few hours before he goes to the new bakery near the park. Then he was going to visit the ducks while he was there. He'll hope that Crowley would appear next to him to help feed the ducks and then follow him to the bookstore for some wine he had saved from the 1920s.

The plan was going well until he left the bakery. He just put the last bite of the pastry into his mouth when Gabriel appeared in front of him, a smug look on his face. He grabbed his arm before he could try to get away. There was a change in the air around them, the warm breeze was gone.

Now he was in a windowless room and being tied down to a chair. A slight pull of the ropes show that it's magically sealed to keep him down.He couldn't even use a miracle.Great. In front of him stood the Archangel with a look of disgust on his face as he looks at the table next to him. It was full of food, all types, all at perfect temperature for each item. All of which Aziraphale had tried before. He really doesn't like where this is going.

"I really don't understand how you ruin your corporation with this gross matter."

"W-well to each their own, I guess." Aziraphale mentally cursed himself out for the stutter, knowing that it gave Gabriel some sort of power over him.

"Hmm." Gabriel hummed and nodded at the comment, bring his eyes back to his victim."I believe you know why you're here."

"I assume it has something to do with your failure of burning me in hellfire?"

He scowled that response, before deciding to ignore him. "I've been speaking with the other Archangels, and we finally agreed on a punishment for you." He gestures towards the food.

"To...feed me?"

"Exactly! But I'm afraid it's not like what you've been accustomed to." He says with a smile. A very eerie smile. 

Aziraphale's mouth suddenly opened wide as Gabriel walked to the table and pick up a plate full of apple slices. He goes over to the now struggling angel and put a slice into his mouth that immediately started eating it. "Your punishment begins now, and I hope that you enjoy it."

Endless amount of food has been stuffed down his mouth. His stomach hurts from the over feeding, his throat sore from the continuous flow of the matter; hardly anytime to breathe. Gabriel turned off his gag reflex and all the food was now climbing up his throat as he can't digest it. 

Here's the real punishment, the choking. Unable to push the food down or out, his airways becomes blocked by the solid mush. His lungs crave for any oxygen that it could get, accidentally allowing the food to fall in. It was painful beyond belief. He stopped feeding him to watch him squirm in the chair, slowly dying. Gabriel kept him like that until the verge of death. He stopped it when his body finally gave up and went limp.

All of the food emptied from his body with a snap, his lungs took in a gulp of air and Aziraphale was back. He couldn't leave this corporation, he actually died for that moment. One would think that would be the end of it, but Gabriel comes back to him with a bowl of ice cream and quickly started to stuff his mouth. 

The cycle repeats.

He lost count.

After his third or fourth cycle of torment, he lost count. Gabriel left at some point, maybe bored of the tears,blood, and drool that puddled onto the floor or maybe his muffled screams for relief were starting to be more annoying than entertaining. Either way, he was gone and left a miracle or two to keep the torture going. The food floats off the table into a line, he eats it, and when he dies, all of the food he ate goes back to the table, as perfect as it was when he first arrived here. Then he's brought back to life. The cycle continues.

All hope is nearly gone, he just wishes he could die and stay dead. An ending to this. He's pleading for it, although no one can hear him. Did God abandon him? Did they agree with this punishment? Is this how he is to repent? The questions continue as the cycle repeats.

One day, Crowley appears.

Aziraphale doesn't believe that he's really there, of course. He has shown up several times throughout this event. He's a hallucination, his belief that freedom is near. If he looks at him for too long, he'll disappear. Best to ignore him so he'll stay longer. He missed the friendly company. The poor demon is probably looking for him, he was always a worry wart, especially when it came to Aziraphale.

This hallucination was acting different than the others. For one, he keeps jumping around, like he's on consecrated ground. Next he's clearly yelling something as he destroys room, as if he was looking for something. He hops out of sight.

Something breaks. Something was ripped. 

The food flow stops momentarily before falling to the floor and he has control of his mouth back. He takes advantage of this by spitting out the cake that was in his mouth. He still can't move out of the ropes, but Crowley came back with a cursed knife, cutting him free. He's saying something, but his ears won't stop ringing. He tried to stand but immediately fell to his knees. Crowley leans to help him up but Aziraphale stopped him.

He forced himself to throw up. He made sure there was nothing left in his body. Then he healed all of the internal bleeding from the wounds he gathered in his throat and lungs. After all of that, he collapsed into a puddle of his bodily fluids. 

He wakes up in the Bentley. It's not going as fast as usual. He looks over at Crowley who's gripping the steering wheel as tight as possible without breaking it. Sweat was going down his face and his glasses were gone. Eyes on the road and not a sound playing from the radio. It's something he's never seen before.

Well this won't do. He tries to say something, but as soon as his mouth opens; a chill ran up his spine and the feeling of the food being stuffed between his lips returned. He snapped it shut with an audible click of his teeth. He can't be back in that room, but he _feels_ it.

He feels the rope that tied him down, he feels his stomach fill, his lungs desperate need to breathe, his mouth being forced to chew and swallow, how close he is to death...oh he's dying again, isn't he? How much more must he take until they're satisfied? Is this for all of eternity? Or until he changes his ways? Or maybe--

"AZIRAPHALE!"

His eyes open, he doesn't remember closing them. The vehicle isn't moving anymore and Crowley was up in his face. Eyes searching him for... something? He must of found it because he leaned back into his seat. In the same soft voice he used to tell him about the bookstore being burnt down, Crowley asked "How are you feeling?"

He wants to say fine, nothing out of the ordinary, but his mouth opened again. The food is back. The pain, the death! Endless suffering and--

His hand was being squeezed. That didn't happen in the _room_. He remembers that he's in Crowley's Bentley. Crowley was squeezing his hand to bring him back. " Hey, hey." He lessened the grip but didn't let go. "We're almost home, we'll talk more there okay?"

He nods and looks out the window. It was dark but city lights were flying past, not reacting to how the car went from 0 to 200 within seconds. Music started to play and fill the silence. Crowley still held his hand.

The bookstore light was already on when they pulled up. Aziraphale has gotten out of the car first and went to unlock the door, only for it to open up on its own. He took a peek at his companion before walking in. The place was messier than usual, like someone was going through his things. "Oh, I forgot to clean up."

A snap and the room was back to its organized mess. Satisfied with this, he walked over to his chair and miracled himself a bottle of water with a straw. He can't trust himself to open his mouth any wider than that.

Crowley just stood nearby and watched him, followed by pacing in a small circle, deep in thought. He stopped in front of the angel with a tired look on his face. "I wasn't fast enough. It took me a week to find you and a week on top of that to actually get to you and now you can't talk without screaming. I'm sorry." Tears were threatening to fall off his face, he has never seen Crowley cry before, if we don't count that time during the Arma-get-gone. Today shouldn't be any different.

The water bottle turned into a notebook and the straw into a pen. 

_It's not your fault, my dear._

Crowley read the note and looked even more downhearted. He wrote again.

_There was no way for you to even guess that this was going to happen, we couldn't prepare for it. Blaming yourself won't solve this._

"I could blame Gabriel." The demon grumbled. "The fucker blessed the whole town and hid you in a church basement." The sad self-loathing tone of voice quickly turned to anger. " That town had an excessive amount of churches, by the way, I was tempted to burn half of them down."

Aziraphale had a small smiled at that, remembering how Crowley made a bomb blow up a church just to save him. He probably would have burned a few down if it helped him achieve his goal.

_Oh, if you don't mind my asking, where was he keeping me?_

He groaned. "In America of all places. In one of their southern states. Something about a 'Bible Belt'..."

Well that didn't sound right. He recalls being in the Bentley for the whole ride, at least after he woke.

_You drove across the Atlantic Ocean?_

"Of course not, Angel. I teleported. Much faster than driving or flying."

_You teleported yourself halfway across the world, **twice?!** How haven't you passed out from exhaustion yet?_

He shrugged, looking away. Well it explains the car at least, he couldn't teleport both of them straight to the store without discorporating from that distance. He probably drove the Bentley as far west as he could to shorten the distance as much as possible, the same for whatever vehicle he had while in the United States. 

"Angel?" He whispered, still not facing him. " Will you be okay?"

He doesn't know himself. He won't be able to eat again until a least a century after he can open his mouth without the memory of being back in that room of endless food. But how long until he doesn't feel pain of death when he tries to speak? Will he ever open his mouth again? He started to write.

_Only time will tell, my dear._

He nodded at the note and sighed. "Well, is it alright if I stayed here tonight? I don't think I'll make it back without falling asleep on the road.

_Of course! You can take my bed._

"Thanks." He yawned as he walked up stairs.

Aziraphale haven't seen him in a week.

He's not really worried, Crowley has done so much in two weeks that he needs all the rest that he can get. Hopefully he'll wake up by the end of the month. 

His books aren't keeping him distracted anymore and he doesn't know what to do with himself, all he can do is drink liquids. He decides to go check up on the demon.

He's curled up in a ball on one side of the bed, lightly snoring. Aziraphale gave him a small smile and was able to leave when he heard a sniffing sound. A closer look at the demon showed tears rolling down his face and his mouth making movements as if he's talking. He moves closer to hear him mumbling a prayer.

Aziraphale laid in the bed next to him, listening to him pray. He repeats it in-between his snoring and the angel catches any tear that appears before it could stain his face. He realizes that they both were traumatized by this event.

He'll wait for him to wake up. Even after every prayer for Aziraphale's well-being, every prayer to make sure, to _hope_ , that Aziraphale won't be harmed again, especially after every prayer to hear Aziraphale talk again; he'll wait for him, he'll find someway to thank him, he'll never leave his sight if that's what it takes to bring everything back to normal.

He hums, as it's the closest Crowley could hear his voice. He'll hum every concert he been to, every song that he had heard, even just random sounds, just to comfort him in his sleep.

Crowley hasn't woken up by the end of the month.

And Aziraphale never moved. He continued to hum and wipe away tears.

**Author's Note:**

> (ʘᴗʘ✿)


End file.
